


Birthday Surprises

by oldenuf2nb



Series: If Wishes Were Children [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, original characters - children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: When the Potter-Malfoy's celebrate one of their children's birthdays, it turns out the day is filled with wonderful surprises.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved sassy_cissa on her birthday. They’re yours today as they have been since the beginning. Love you!!!

Harry Potter cleared the detritus left by a small crowd of little boys off of their oak kitchen table, tossing scraps of pizza crust and orange peel into the bin, wiping the red sauce from the wood with a clean dish towel. Nearby in a well-worn high chair an almost two year old girl with red-gold curls and peanut butter on her cheeks gave him a toothy grin and propped a piece of bread on the top of her head at a jaunty angle, an impromptu hat. Harry chuckled.

“Charming, Leia.” He took what was left of the slice of wheat bread from her head and added it to the bin, grimacing at the peanut butter now smeared in her curls. “I see bath time in your immediate future.” She gave him another charming grin.

“Peenu bubba, papa,” she said, waving her arms. “Peenu bubba.”

“Yes, you have peanut butter on your head,” Harry responded, wiping down the little girl’s hands, then the high chair. “And it makes wonderful conditioner, I’m sure. However, you’ll smell like something your daddy particularly doesn’t like. Therefore, strawberry shampoo as soon as your big sister arrives and she can watch the birthday hoard.”

Almost as if on cue, Harry heard the front door of Number 12 Grimauld Place open and then close, and a bright voice call out, “Pappa?”

“In the kitchen, Cissa.”

He heard a chorus of bright voices greet his second born and a small stampede of little feet on the floor above. Narcissa greeted the kids with a laugh, gracefully sending them back to the PS5 and the bowls full of popcorn and candy coated chocolates. They’d be up all night, he thought with a grimace, but all eleven year old boys should have sleep overs on their birthdays that didn’t include sleep.

He heard light steps on stairs, and looked up to greet his tall, lovely daughter with a smile. She was wearing jeans shredded at the knees and a berry colored jumper beneath a battered leather jacket, and her dark jaw length bob was tousled, her cheeks pink from the cold. She was beautiful, and Harry’s heart surged on sight of her.

“Oh, it feels good in here,” she said, lifting the lid of a pizza box on the stove and picking out a slice of cheese pizza. “It’s got cold out there.”

“I’m sure your knees are freezing,” Harry said dryly, kissing her cheek when she offered it. She laughed, and a soft floral scent lifted from her hair. She was twenty seven, but didn’t look it. “Colin doesn’t mind sacrificing his wife for the evening?”

“Are you joking?” Her gray eyes were bright. “He’s counting on pizza and Marvel Superheroes when he gets here in a bit. He wouldn’t pass on that for anything. Do you mind if I wrap up some of the pizza for him before the boys come back for round two?”

“Help yourself.” Harry went to the sink and rinsed the towel, hearing Leia chattering happily behind him.

“Why yes, I see you had peanut butter,” Cissa said to her, a laugh in her voice. “And won’t that be fun to wash out. I’ll leave that for your papa to deal with.”

“Why thank you, daughter of mine,” Harry retorted. “At least it’s easier to get out than the bubble gum you favored.”

“Ah, yes,” she said, feigning wistfulness, “I do miss those impromptu haircuts.”

Harry snorted. “Your Dad doesn’t.”

“Speaking of – “ She leaned against the counter and nibbled on her pizza, “ – where is Dad?”

“New potion,” Harry answered, wringing out the towel and hanging it over the edge of the sink. “It’s at the tricky stage, and he needed to go in and add to it today. But it if works…”

Cissa’s eyes grew keen with curiosity. “What’s it for?”

“Dragon Pox.”

“Oh!” Her face reflected her awe. “Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

Harry nodded. “It would.”

“He’s so amazing,” she said, pride in her voice.

“That he is.” Harry felt a rush of pleasure that matched their daughter’s. In the near decade since Draco had begun running his creation, Malfoy Laboratories, he’d made vast inroads curing wizarding ailments and creating curse antidotes. When Harry had given up his political career, he’d known Draco’s gift with potions would lead to fame. He’d had no idea just how famous his brilliant partner would become.

“He is coming home for this, isn’t he?” Cissa asked.

“Gods, I hope so,” Harry laughed. “He’s bringing the cake!”

Cissa grinned. “Let me guess; Captain America. Or maybe Iron Man.”

“I do believe one of the aforementioned.” Harry leaned against the counter at her side, a bit of the pleasure of his daughter’s presence fading. He lowered his voice. “Well, initially he wanted Hogwarts, but…”

“Oh.” Cissa sighed. “Poor Benj.”

Harry and Draco had fallen in love with Benji from the moment he’d been left on their front stoop ten years before. He’d been a beautiful baby, and the note left with him said he had a wizard lineage back generations. His mother, who left him there, was ill the note said. The note Harry still had, secreted in his bedside table drawer. Benji had been late in developing a magical signature, but ultimately he had, at his eighteen month check up, leading them to hope her story about magical ancestors was true. But now, at age eleven, he hadn’t shown even a trace of magical ability and they were very much afraid their sweet adopted boy was a squib.

They didn’t care. They’d begun blunting the edge of whatever disappointment the realization might cause by telling him they’d love him no matter what. And they meant it; as far as Harry was concerned all it meant to him was that Benj would be able to stay home and go to a local school instead of leaving for Hogwarts. But he also knew that having two wizards as adoptive parents, as well as being surrounded, even now, by dozens of Weasley cousins, Benji couldn’t help but feel different, and somewhat less than. He’d stand out at every family gathering, and feel it every time they went to Diagon Alley or a cousin’s birthday. Harry knew only too well how being different felt; he didn’t wish it on his son.

He heard the door upstairs open and close again, and hoped it was Draco. That notion was disabused when he heard Benji shout “Jamie!!!”

Harry and Cissa exchanged a look. Harry grabbed Leia out of the high chair as Cissa bounded up the stairs.

James, Harry and Draco’s eldest, was sneaking up on thirty five and working as a senior grant writer for his Aunt Hermione’s philanthropic firm, specializing in foundations for children. Harry hadn’t been expecting him to make it for Benji’s party but he felt a surge of pleasure as he arrived on the landing and saw his tall, handsome son, a carbon copy of his Dad with Draco’s long legs and lean frame, leaning over his little brother and listening intently as Benji enthused about his new video games. Standing beside him was his lovely wife, the pretty blonde Karina. Cissa was exchanging a hug with her as Harry arrived next to them.

“Hey, Pops,” Jamie said on spotting him. He approached, eyeing Leia’s head suspiciously. “What is that?”

“That’s Leia, smarty,” Cissa said. “You know; your little sister?”

Jamie gave her a withering look. “I meant what’s on her head?”

“Peenu-bubba!!” Leia crowed, grinning.

“Peanut butter conditioner,” Harry said. “Very exclusive.”

Karina laughed. “Oh, dear. Dad won’t like that.”

Everyone knew about Draco’s claim that the smell of peanut butter made him nauseous. Harry wasn’t sure about that, but he knew he hated it.

“Here, Harry, why don’t I take her and give her a bath?” Karina held out her long, lovely hands, and Leia grabbed for her.

“Rina, Rina!” the toddler cried, and Harry handed her over.

“Shows how I rate,” he said, but he was smiling.

“I’m just different,” Karina said kindly, then began to speak softly to the little girl as she carried her up the stairs. James watched her go with a slightly melancholy look. They’d been trying for a baby for three years and had about given up. Harry settled his hand on Jamie’s shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze.

“We didn’t expect you,” he said softly. Jamie forced a smile.

“What, and miss Benj’s eleventh? Not on your life. All right, squirt,” he mussed Benji’s dark hair. Their coloring was so similar they could have actually been related. “Lead on to Superheroes.”

The crowd of little boys, at least half with Weasley red hair, cheered and pulled Jamie and Cissa into the family sitting room where the large, flat screen telly was mounted on the wall. It was Draco’s one concession to Muggle technology. Well, that and electricity. Even Draco would admit that the light bulb was far more efficient than candlelight, if not as romantic.

Harry stood for a moment, torn between following his children into the family room and finishing the clean-up in the kitchen. Then he remembered the boxes of pizza still on the stove and decided he needed to at least wrap the leftover food. He’d turned to go back down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Thrust back to the night Benji arrived on their doorstep wrapped in tattered blankets, Harry crossed to open the door with a wistful smile. Standing on their front stoop was Colin, Cissa’s husband, holding a huge box wrapped in bright, childish gift wrap. Immediately behind him were Ron and Hermione Weasley. Hermione held a much smaller, not nearly as garish gift.

“Come in, come in,” Harry said.

“Hey, Mate.” Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. “How goes the hoard?”

Two members of that hoard were theirs, nine year old Monty and eleven year old Artie, after Arthur Weasley. Hermione called the boys their second family, begun after Rose and Hugo had gone off to Hogwarts. Ron called them Harry and Draco’s fault.

“Startlingly well behaved for a crowd of Weasley’s,” Harry said with a grin. “Benji will be glad to see you. And you can just add that to the pile in the corner, Colin, then come down to grab some pizza in the kitchen.”

“Thanks, Pops,” Colin said with a grin, taking the huge gift into the family room. It was met with an awed cheer from Benji, and Harry knew that once again he’d be asking when he could open his presents. And Harry would respond the way he had for the last four hours; when his Dad got home.

And if Harry knew Cissa, and he did, that huge box would probably hold one book sized video game, sealed with so much tape he’d need to use scissors to get into it. She loved to do that. It frustrated her that Draco could simply wave his wand and the gift would erupt the wrapping with no effort on his part. She was still trying to figure out how to thwart him; Benji was much easier.

“So what did you threaten the boys with,” Harry asked Hermione. “To get them to behave so well?”

“Death,” she answered lightly. Harry knew better, but he laughed.

“Well, it worked. Care for some coffee?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Hermione said with feeling.

“Long day?”

“Every day is a long day.”

“Ah, one of those.” Harry slipped his arm around her shoulders. “Come along, then. I even have that hazelnut flavoring you favor.”

“Harry, Mate,” Ron said as they started down the stairs. “You keep manhandling my wife I’m likely to get jealous.”

“What a waste of emotion that would be,” Hermione said tartly. “You’ve seen his husband.”

“Yeah,” Ron said. “And believe me, I don’t see the appeal.”

Harry shot him a grin over his shoulder. “Good to know, Ron. Draco will be so relieved.”

“Oy, he don’t know what he’s missing.”

“I’m betting he doesn’t care,” Hermione said dryly as they arrived in the kitchen. “He’s got Harry, after all.”

“Yeah, but he’s never seen this naked,” Ron said, running his hand down his chest.

Hermione pulled out a chair, sitting and shooting her husband a wry look. “You do realize you’re arguing for all of the reasons your gay best friends husband should find you more attractive, don’t you? And he’s a Malfoy at that.”

Ron grimaced. “Oy, I was not.” He paused. “Oh, gods, I was.” He shot Harry a dark look. “I blame you. If I wasn’t around you gay blokes all the time, this wouldn’t be happening.” He went to the cupboard that held a bottle of Scotch, took it down with a tumbler and poured himself a stiff drink.

Harry smirked as he poured Hermione a cup of coffee, adding the creamer he’d pulled from the refrigerator. He handed it to her, and she took a self-satisfied sip as Ron knocked back his drink.

The door leading to the rear kitchen garden opened on a gust of cold air, and Draco Malfoy entered, levitating a large box in front of him with his wand. He settled it in the center of the table, then closed the door at his back.

“You made it,” Harry said, crossing to him. Draco gave him a slightly tired smile, reaching out to cup his cheek and pull him closer. He kissed Harry, and his lips felt cold.

“See?” Ron blurted. “Gay stuff.”

Hermione shot him a dark look as Harry grinned against Draco’s lips.

“Gay stuff?” Draco leaned back, one brow arching. Harry slipped his arm around Draco’s waist.

“You don’t want to know.”

“That I can believe.”

Harry leaned over and lifted the lid of the cake box, smiling. “Oh, this will be a big hit.” Captain America’s shield graced the top of the huge three layer cake, with ‘Happy Birthday, Benji!’ written in red icing.

“I should hope so. Near dropped the bloody thing twice before I got to the apparition point.” He looked into Harry’s eyes, his hand drifting up to touch Harry’s hair gently. “And how was your day?”

“Good. Seven eleven year olds are in the sitting room with our eldest children –“

“Both of them?”

“Indeed. Including one spouse. The other spouse is upstairs giving Leia a bath. She tried to use peanut butter as hair conditioner.”

Draco’s nose wrinkled. “I’m guessing the spouse giving a bath isn’t Colin.”

“That would be correct.” Colin walked into the large kitchen and made a bee line for the pizza boxes on the stove, lifting the top lid and snatching out a piece of the cheese pizza. “Hi, Draco.”

Draco gave him a bemused look. “Colin.”

Colin went back out the door with one slice of pizza in his hand and the other in his mouth, and Draco shook his head. “I know Cissa loves him, but…”

Harry poked him lightly in the stomach. “Shush, you. He’s a good kid.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry knew he actually liked Colin well enough. He wouldn’t have been overly fond of anyone who fell in love with Narcissa, but he’d never have withheld his consent, either. Not when she loved him so much.

“Ah, coffee,” Draco said on spying the pot. “I do love you.” He kissed Harry again, a bit more lingering this time, one hand drifting down to squeeze Harry’s arse. Ron made a strangled noise.

“Merlin, Malfoy. Too gay!”

Draco looked over at him. “You think that’s gay? I could always bend him over the table…”

“Stop it.” Harry smacked Draco’s arse. “You’ll scar him forever. Sit down and I’ll get your coffee. Would you like some pizza?”

“I think I’d rather eat the cardboard,” Draco said dryly. “Please tell me there’s something else.”

Harry set the mug of black coffee in front of him, then opened the refrigerator door and withdrew a white Styrofoam container. He took a fork out a drawer and placed them both in front of his husband. Draco popped open the lid, making a grateful noise when he saw the antipasto salad inside.

“I do adore you,” he said gratefully. Harry’s smiled.

“So how goes your work, Draco?” Hermione asked.

Harry couldn’t believe he hadn’t asked.

A slight smile pulled at the corner of Draco’s lips as he popped an olive into his mouth. “We’re close,” he said finally. “Another batch or two, and I think…”

Draco stopped talking, his eyes going to the doorway and lingering, and Harry followed the direction of his gaze. Karina was standing there, Leia in her arms wrapped in a fluffy white towel. It was the look on Karina’s face that had arrested Draco, and it did the same to Harry. She was pale as death and looked – betrayed was the only word for it.

“Why?” she said, sounding broken. “Why would you…” Tears filled her eyes, and Harry stepped toward her.

“Karina, what – “

“Baby,” Leia said, clear as day. She leaned out over Karina’s arm and patted her flat belly. “Baby.”

No one in the kitchen said a word for several long seconds. Finally, Harry took a lurching step toward her.

“Karina, I swear we’d never – “

“I have to go,” she said, her voice sounding strangled. “Please take her.”

Harry held out his arms to Leia, but she wouldn’t come to him. “Mama,” she repeated, patting Karina’s arm. “Baby.”

Benji came charging through the door behind Karina, totally unaware of the drama unfolding in the kitchen around him.

“Daddy!” he cried, launching himself at Draco and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Can I open presents now? Can I?”

“Benji,” Draco said without taking his eyes from Karina. “Go back upstairs, please.”

“But, Dad!” Benji said in the age old whine of all children denied what they wanted.

“Benjamin.” Draco gave him a quelling look. Benji huffed out an aggrieved sigh before turning and stomping back up the stairs.

“Please,” Karina repeated as soon as he was gone. “Take her. I have to go.”

“Karina, please,” Harry said. “Don’t go. Let us try to figure this out. We would never…”

“Harry, wait.” Hermione pushed back her chair and stood, the legs scraping across the stone floor. “I remember an old spell from biology at Uni.” She went to Karina, stopping before her, her eyes gentle. “May I?”

Karina searched her face, then closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine. Whatever.”

Hermione took her wand from her sleeve, waving it over Karina’s belly, murmuring words too softly to be made out by anyone else, then waiting. After a moment a soft green light circled her lower belly then slowly dissipated.

“Well,” she said slowly, “I am not a medi-witch or an obstetrics specialist, but I think…” She looked up into Karina’s eyes and laid her hand gently on the young woman’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should make an appointment with your Healer.”

Karina stared at her, her eyes wide, her full lips slightly parted. “I… wait … what?”

Hermione gave her a slight smile. “I’ve never seen that spell fail, and the results just now were pretty decisive. I want you to see your Healer, but I think congratulations might be in order.”

“Oh, my gods, Mate,” Ron said in delight, looking at Draco. “You’re going to be a Grampy!”

“Shut your whore mouth,” Draco snapped. “I will never be anything as undignified as a ‘grampy’.” He stood, going to Karina. He took Leia from her arms, then kissed Karina gently on the cheek. “See your Healer, love. We’ll congratulate you when you’re sure, but what delightful potential news. And just in case? I will be grandfather. That one – “ he gestured to Harry, “he would probably be delighted at the idea of being a Grampy.” He looked down at Leia. “And as for you, young lady, I think a magical acuity test might be in order.”

He looked up at Harry, and Harry knew they were thinking precisely the same thing; how to explain to Benji that even his eighteen month old adopted sister was magical, where he wasn’t. Harry felt his heart sink and he covered his mouth with his hand. Gods, this was going to be so painful.

“Pops?”

Jamie was calling from the top of the stairs.

“Dad? I think you should come up here.” Cissa added her voice to her brother’s.

Both of their children sounded shaken, and Harry and Draco exchanged exasperated looks.

“Sweet Mordred, now what?” Draco growled.

Harry went up the stairs, followed by Draco, Ron and Hermione, Karina slowly bringing up the rear.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked when he arrived in the entry. Both Cissa and Jamie were standing in the doorway leading to the sitting room, from which an ominous silence emanated. Considering there were seven little boys in there, and they could hear the sound of explosions coming from the video game, that was a bit frightening.

Harry went to the doorway and stood, staring into the room in incomprehension. There were birthday gifts floating above the floor, slowly unwrapping themselves, paper peeling away, boxes opening until the contents were revealed. Harry looked at Benji, who was staring at his presents in horror.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said, sounding frightened. “I swear. They just – “

Harry reached out blindly for Draco, who had stopped beside him. Draco looked sternly at the other little boys.

“Are any of you doing this?”

They all swore that they weren’t. Slowly, Draco handed Leia to Jamie, who took her with a slight smile. His gray eyes were dancing. He understood the significance of what they were seeing. Given the tears in her eyes, so did Cissa. Harry felt his throat thicken as he watched the presents float gently around the room.

Draco went to Jamie, kneeling gracefully on the floor next to Benji.

“I didn’t mean to, Daddy,” the little boy said, his eyes tear rimmed. “I swear I didn’t.”

“I know, Benj,” Draco said gently, pulling the child into his arms and hugging him. “But it’s important that no matter what else is happening, a wizard is able to control his magic.”

The little boy’s eyes went impossibly wide. He leaned back to look into his dad’s eyes. “Wizard?”

Draco’s smile was kind, and more than a little delighted. “So it would appear.”

“Does that mean I’ll get to go to Hogwarts?” Benji asked, sounding almost afraid to believe it.

“It’s where wizards go, Benj.” Harry couldn’t control the tremble in his voice. “Congratulations.”

Benji launched himself at Draco, locking his arms around his dad's neck. Draco picked him up and closed the distance between them and Harry, pulling him into their hug. Harry clenched his eyes closed, determined not to cry.

Leia’s bright voice interrupted the poignant moment.

“Baby,” she announced clearly, patting Jamie’s cheek with her pudgy hand. “Baby Jayjay. Baby.”

Jamie sounded confused. “What? What is she trying to say?”

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked at his first born. He was holding his little sister, but looking at his wife. “Kari?”

“We need to see the Healer, but Hermione thinks,” she shrugged, but tears filled her eyes.

“Oh, my God.” Jamie handed Leia to his sister and scooped his wife into his arms, burying his face in her blonde hair.

“Well, looks like we’re raising a new generation of wizards, and we’re going to be grandparents.” Draco slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “It’s not everyone who can accomplish that.”

“That’s very true,” Harry said. He laid his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Grampy.”

Draco pinched his upper arm. “Call me that one more time and you will never get laid again.”

Harry chuckled. After all of their years together, and all of the things they’d experienced, there was one thing life with Draco would never be, and that was dull.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” Draco said, a slow smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “You sentimental sap.”

“Guilty as charged,” Harry admitted.

Watching Benji stare in wonder at the presents his wild magic had lifted into the room, their contents now unwrapped, and Jamie hug his wife as the idea of a new life grew between them, he thought this was one of the best days he and Draco had shared together.

“Okay,” he said, straightening and rubbing his hands together, firming his wobbly voice with an effort. “Who wants cake?”

The cheers of a roomful of little boys sounded to him like joy.


End file.
